Puck's Ice Queen
by Muggleborn-bookworm
Summary: Puck never thought the day would come where he would find himself calling some else Beautiful, and that someone happens to be Bridget Jones  OC  the head cheerleader, and someone who Puck has yet to screw... please enjoy first GLEE Fic
1. This is Me Bridget Jones

Puck has and had every girl in the school, and that was until the new girl Bridget Jones arrived. Bridget had been at the school for six months now and Puck still hadn't got into her pants (well cheerio's skirt) and it was driving him insane. Bridget was a cheerio, the head cheerio to be exact, and I guess that's what ticked Puck off the most.

'Didge, wait up' Puck called to Bridget as she walked down the hall, to her most hated class, Chemistry.

'What do you want Puckerman?' her skirt swished in a large circle as she turned, giving Puck a fantastic look at her thighs. 'I'm late'.

Puck smiled, loving the sound of her voice _god she is beautiful... wait what the fuck Noah Puckerman never thinks anyone is beautiful. _'Oh you know the usual, wandering the halls waiting for the perfect girl to walk past, and I guess I found her' _**what the hell is wrong with him? He is NEVER this sweet. **_Bridget rolled her eyes, her long lashes dancing across her cheek bone.

'give it a rest Puckerman, you know as well as I know that this' she waved her hand up and down her cheerio's uniform 'will never be yours' she turned, her skirt once again spinning a complete circle. 'Later' Puck sighed

'Yeah later' he whispered _what the fuck dude, she is a fucking cheerio and you are Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, the man whore. GO AFTER HER! _Shaking his head Puck continued on his way down the hall, smiling shyly at Quinn Frabry, who had her arm wrapped around Sam Evens the new kid. Quinn smiled back, in her own kind of way.

'Hey Puckerman, mind walking me to class?' Quinn removed her arm from around her boyfriends waist, kissing him goodbye, she ran to catch up with Puck.

'You know Blondie I never thought you would need an escort to take you to class' Puck smiled, knowing all too well why Quinn wants to walk to class with him. Quinn rolled her eyes.

'I went to see Beth yesterday' Puck's breath caught in his throat at the mention of his daughter 'she misses you Noah it has been three months since you last saw her, go and tell her you still love her' Quinn placed her hand on Puck's arm, and he stopped.

'It isn't that easy Quinn, to go and visit her and not be able to sweep her up into my arms and never let her go' Puck turned to face Quinn. 'You gave her up, I didn't' shaking his head, he removed Quinn's hand from his arm and walked in the class room, sitting as far away from everyone else as possible.

Bridget was not really focusing on her work, he mind was wondering back to Puck. _**What the hell did he mean this morning, the perfect girl pft, this is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman I am talking well think about here? NEVER! EVER! Has he been this nice... Never...**_Bridget looked up at the board and finishing copying down the day's notes just in time for the bell to go.

'Hey Bridget can we talk with you please?' Santana and Brittany called as Bridget gathered her things, and headed for the door.

'Sure why not'

'This is from Puckerman' Santana handed her a piece of paper with Pucks messy scrawl across the front. Didge... Bridget sighed.

'Thanks San, Brit I will see you both at practice, but I have to go right now, Coach wants to see me' Santana looked worried for a moment _**Oh no, she is going to make her join Glee Club... **_but shook it off.

'Ok see you then' Brittany smiled and followed Santana down the hall.


	2. He likes me

_Hey Guys..._

_I was really upster that I DIDN'T get ONE review for this story... not sure why..._

_Please note I changed bridgets lastname from Jones to Jeffersen, for obvious reasons ;) _

_I don't own Glee or any of its characters_

_please enjoy _

_Vicki 3_

_

* * *

_

_Bridget Jefferson, _

_I really like you, like actually like you for you not just your body (which by the way I totally love as well) I would like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night, say breadsticks 8o'clock I will pick you up from your house..._

_I have never liked anyone as much as I like you, so please considerer it..._

_Noah. _

Bridget couldn't help but smile, he actually liked her. The brunette flicked her high pony, stuffing her note into her locker, she continued on her way to Coach Sylvester's office.

'Coach?' Bridget called as she knocked on the door.

'Come in B' Sue Sylvester looked the brunette teenager up and down, smiling at the pride on her face. 'I need to destroy that _Glee _club Bridget and I need your help' Bridget frowned, looking straight in to Coach Sylvester's eyes she asked,

'How coach I'm not even in Glee Club' Sue smiled that cunning smile of hers.

'That's where you're wrong B; I signed you up this afternoon your audition is in one hour'. _**One hour you have got to be kidding**____**me, I will never have a song ready by then. **_Bridget smiled calmly never once showing how terrified she was.

'Ok Coach, but I don't know what to sing'

'Just go with the flow, William will let you in anyway'. Bridget stood and walked out of Coach Sylvester's office, her head held high, ever so confident never faulting her stance. Before she realised it had happened, she was in someone's arms, they felt warm and snug around her figure.

'I hope Santana actually gave you that note' the voice was soft and welcoming. Bridget smiled and turned to face Puck.

'Well _Noah _I guess you will have to wait and see' Puck smiled and leant down to kiss her, she turned to face and his lips landed on her cheek.

'Seriously Puckerman, did you really think I was going to let you kiss me?' Puck laughed.

'It was worth a shot' He let her go 'I will pick you up at seven thirty, as our reservation is for eight' he kissed her cheek once more and walked of down the hall.

'See you Puckerman' Bridget turned and walked down the hall towards cheerio's practice.

'Come on Rachel I only want a little some, some' Finn Hudson was whispering into Rachel Berry's ear. Bridget rolled her eyes and walked over to the idiot and the singing superstar.

'Yo, Hudson' Finn turned to look at Bridget, a goofy grin on his face.

'What's up?' Bridget smiled.

'Oh nothing, just I don't believe Berry here would appreciate you _groping_ her like this' Finns smile slowly fell from his face.

'What is that meant to mean?' Bridget rolled her eyes, and grabbed Rachel by the arm pulling her away from Finn.

'Think about it Hudson, come on Rachel lets go' Bridget slowly let go off Rachel's arm, looking down at her watch, Bridget cursed. 'Shit Berry, I'm sorry I have to go' Bridget smiled warmly at Rachel and then ran off to the Auditorium.

'Miss Jefferson your late' _**Mr Shue's hair was worse than Coach described, he needed a really good hairdresser, like three weeks ago**_ Bridget thought as she walked into the auditorium.

'Sorry Mr Shue, I promise to be on time to every rehearsal' _**that's if I get in. **_Will flicked his greasy mop of a thing called hair of his face, and headed over to Bridget.

'Don't worry about, just don't make a habit of it' Bridget rolled her eyes _**Hadn't I just said I wouldn't be late again? **_'Now, we best get this started. Do you have a song choice?

'Um... yes' Bridget pulled out her iPod from her bag 'I can use this right?' Will nodded his head and then went to sit at his desk.

'When you're ready' Bridget took a deep breath, turned on her iPod and began to sing.


	3. Mine!

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time

you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
and I can see it

I can see it now

By the time Bridget had finished signing the rest of the Glee club had arrived, including Puck who was sitting in the back row between Rachel and Finn, she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

'Well, I don't think I can say no to that, you're in' Will laughed and gave Bridget a warm smile. 'Well done'

'Now that is my Angel' Puck walked up behind Bridget and gave her his hundred what smile. 'You were fantastic, I personally think you sung it better than Taylor swift herself' Bridget couldn't help but laugh.

'Now you're just sucking up to me' she nudged his shoulder with her own and walked off to stand with Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

'Oh my god Didge, I didn't know you could sing like that, that was amazing' Quinn and Santana laughed as Brittany wrapped Bridget up into a hug.

'Yeah it was pretty amazing, you're going to give me a challenge for solo's' Rachel Berry said as she came to stand next to the four cheerio's. Bridget smiled at Rachel and just as she was about to thank her, Finn stepped in.

'Hey Rach, come on we have to practice for our duet' Bridget narrowed her eyes at Finn.

'Hudson, I would back away right now' Bridget sneered

'Yeah Frankenteen, Berry here doesn't want you, so back away' Santana said, as she pulled Rachel to her, wrapping her arm around the smaller girls shoulders, as Rachel wrapped hers around Santana's waist. Bridget smirked as Finn's face turned from red to blue to purple and back to his normal colour.

'Rachel, no way, but... but...but...' Finn stuttered before he finally did everyone a favour and passed out.

'Well that went well' Bridget couldn't help but laugh at Rachel.

'Oh Rach'

Rachel smiled up at Santana and twisted her fingers in her pony tail, these two couldn't have been more happy.

'I hate to brake this perfect moment, but I have a small question to ask' Quinn said as she stood up and looked Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Bridget's eyes. 'Would you like to come to mine for our annual get together, I know this month's Britt's turn, but my parents are away until Friday next week so we have the house to our selves all weekend. Brittany smiled.

'Sounds perfect Quinn' the other three girls nodded their heads in approval.

'What time are we planning to meet on tonight? I kind of have a date with Puck' Bridget smiled and looked at Quinn hopefully.

'Umm... I guess eight?' she turned and looks at Bridget 'If you can manage to keep your date with puck, to just two hours' Bridget laughed.

'Q it's like you don't even know who you're talking to' Quinn laughed and hugged Didge to her.


End file.
